


Counting Stars

by KD (AbstractSong101)



Series: YouTuber Klaine [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Bingo, M/M, Social Media, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbstractSong101/pseuds/KD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YouTube Klaine, futurefic. The guys check in with their loyal YouTube audience. Written for the Klaine Bingo prompt Celebrity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

"Klainiacs!" Kurt beamed at the new state-of-the-art camera, arms spread wide in invitation. It was weird, so familiar and yet so different. Sometimes, it felt like he'd blinked and fallen into someone else's life. "We are here! I promised you years ago that we wouldn’t desert you, even when we were rich and famous. I know videos have slowed down, but I’d like to thank each and every one of you for sticking by us!"

Holding up his iPhone, he shook it towards the camera. “We read all your tweets, and we try to respond when we can, but rehearsals are keeping us both busy.”

He shuffled back in his chair, trying to relax into it a little. It was a new chair, and he hadn't quite broken it in yet, but he was eager not to project any sort of discomfort to his audience. “However, I finally found some time that both Blaine and I were free, so I figured we’d answer a few of your questions.” He glanced behind the camera, and then back down the lens with an eyebrow raised. “When Blaine can get his butt over here, that is.”

Blaine looked up from the sheets of paper he had in front of him, startled out of his revere. Kurt grinned at him. “We said we’d do a YouTube video today!”

"Oh yes, I’m on my way!"

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly as Blaine stood up and walked to the chair next to him.

"Hi," he smiled at the camera, settling into his seat. Out of sight of the camera, he squeezed Kurt's knee.

"So, let’s start right away," Kurt grinned. They’d agreed on the safe topics to talk about before Kurt had even begun to set the camera equipment up, both of them now bound by contracts and expectations, and unable to talk completely freely about the things in their lives. "What were you just so distracted doing?"

"Um, I’ve been writing for the new album. I’m trying to figure out what should make the cut."

"Oooooh!" Kurt exclaimed, like he hadn’t heard all of these new songs at least a hundred times. He’d even helped write one or two of them. "When can fans expect it?"

"When it’s done," Blaine laughed with a self-conscious shrug. Ever the perfectioist, Blaine was driving his record company slowly insane by constantly pushing back his deadlines on writing and recording. "I’m hoping by the end of the year, but I’m making no promises."

"You played your first big arena tour last year, how was that?"

"Scary." Blaine looked at the camera, eyes comically wide. He’d been nervous about his first big tour, much more used to intimate gigs in bars. His rise to fame had been more rapid than he could have hoped, and it had been a major adjustment. "It was really terrifying. A lot of fun though, it was great to get out and meet the fans, and really get that feedback on such a huge scale."

"You got to sing with the Warblers in Columbus, right?"

"Yes! That was a last minute arrangement, but it was so much fun. We got the guys who were there when I attended the school, and the current Warblers all toether. It was great!"

Kurt smiled slyly at the camera. “And you put on a Dalton jacket once again?”

"I did. I sent you a selfie from the stage, if I remember correctly."

"It’s my phone wallpaper," Kurt nodded, with a wink at the camera. Over the years he’d shown their audiences a few pictures from their time together, and whenever he came across one in which Blaine was wearing his uniform, he couldn’t help but gush over it. It was unusual for him to find something which was utterly unflattering so delicious, but on Blaine, it somehow worked.

"They weren’t my favorite accompaniment on the tour, though."

"Oh really?" Kurt raised his eyebrows, shaken from his memories of Dalton Academy, unable to stop the grin appearing on his face.

Blaine laughed, happy to play along. “No, you see, in New York, my fiancé joined me.”

"That must have been fun," Kurt smiled, a pleasant shiver running through him at the memory.

"It was. It was Christmas, and we got to sing the first song we ever sang together, again."

Kurt smiled at their audience, trying valiantly not to get lost in his memories once again. “There is video all over YouTube, from ever conceivable angle, so I’m sure you’ve seen it. I’m not going to pretend I haven’t watched it a few times. It was pretty magical night.”

"We were lucky my tour dates lined up with dark night on Broadway," Blaine grinned, letting his hand move to squeeze Kurt’s leg once again. "Because I’m not the only one who is living the dream."

"Correct. After years of trying, I have finally found my way onto a Broadway stage, in the musical adaptation of _The Importance of Being Earnest_!”

"He’s amazing in it," Blaine nodded, the pride radiating from him. Blaine had attended every show he was able to, arranging some tour dates so he could be back in New York for opening night. "I’d recommend it even if we weren’t engaged. It’s hilarious, and everyone in it is excellent." He paused. "Kurt is the most excellent, though, of course."

"I’ll write that on my resume," Kurt laughed. “‘The most excellent’"

"I’d hire you!"

"You have to, we’re together. Through thick or thin, excellent acting or not."

Blaine smiled gently. “So, shall we tell people our news?”

"Well, I suppose they have been such good fans, they deserve a little exclusive," Kurt said, a teasing note to his voice.

"Go on, then. You tell them, it’s your YouTube channel, after all."

Kurt sucked in a deep breath before turning to face the camera, a wide smile gracing his lips. “Blaine and I got married over the holiday.”

"We did," Blaine confirmed, holding up his hand to the camera, his finger finally graced with a ring. "It was a small ceremony, here in New York, and it was absolutely perfect."

"We don’t want to release too many details, it was our day after all, but we have chosen a few photos to share with you guys," Kurt smiled. It had been a long and well thought-out decision. Their rising fame had led to them wanting to share less information with people, so much of their lives on display as it was. They had, however, decided to share their happy news with the world. They knew it would come out eventually, and information being released on their own terms was important to both men.

"We’ll put one at the end of this video, and then the others will show up on Twitter when we get around to it. I'm sure you guys have noticed that we're pretty terrible at keeping up with our various social media outlets at the moment, but I give you permission to yell at us if you see us on there and we havent posted a picture yet."

"We’re also going to upload a short video from the reception. All of our old show choir friends got together to sing a song with us, and we’ve had all their agreement to put it online," Blaine said. "It was pretty extraordinary"

"So, we hope you’ve enjoyed this little look into our lives now," Kurt smiled shyly. He wasn’t entirely convinced that everyone would care for their news now, worried they would be seen to be selling out, branching into the mainstream media, and away from the YouTube niche. "Blaine is heading into the studio in a couple of weeks, and we’re hoping to film a little duet for you guys if we can find the time. It’s not for the album, it’s a little exclusive for you all, so hopefully you’ll enjoy it. We have a song in mind, but feel free to send in some suggestions, I’m sure we can be swayed."

"We’ll leave you with our favorite picture from the wedding. It was taken by one of our friends, and is from just after the ceremony. We hope you like it as much as we do!"

"See you soon, Klainiacs," Kurt beamed. "Lots of love, from the Hummel-Andersons"

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originially posted on my tumblr [here](http://klainedrabbles.tumblr.com/post/102455418725/counting-stars). I have made some minor additions to it before posting here.


End file.
